Access control systems based on electronic access are provided today using a variety of different topologies. One such solution is when electronic lock devices are installed without a power supply. The lock devices may then be powered when a matching key device is inserted, using an electrical connection with the key device.
An issue exists in how lock devices are provided with up-to-date access rights. For example, if a person loses a key device, it should be easy and reliable for an operator of the access control system to bar the lost key device from gaining access to any lock devices of the access control system.
In the prior art, the key devices are updated using dedicated key update devices connected to laptop computers. While this can provide updated access rights to the key devices for provision to the lock devices, the key update devices are large and cumbersome, whereby the keys are not updated very often. This leads to compromised security since a significant amount of time can flow from an operator updating access rights and the updated access rights being propagated to all lock devices.